Nimatsu Clan
"Borne on wings of freedom we are bound to serve." Traits *Wielders of the Igurai Approximately three in four clanmembers inherit the Igurai, which is present at birth. While not as prestigeous, flashy and well-known as the Byakugan or the Sharingan the Igurai allows the user to see as far as a bird of prey. The second trait it brings is the distinct ability to read someone's body language with great detail, although interpretation of this information is up to the user itself. This second ability is always active and cannot be 'turned off' like most other kekkei genkai's traits. The Igurai allows a user to look very far away with an effort of concentration and chakra and, if sufficiently experienced, read someone's body language. This most often expresses itself in predicting an enemy's movements and immediate actions in a combat situation, but can also be used to analyse what a person might be thinking. There is a downside to this though. The Igurai lends a lot of its abilities from the falcon from which the clan's village lends its name. A side-effect of this means that whenever the user tries to activate the first ability, he becomes almost literally blind at night or in any other place with limited light, much like falcons are. * Renowned Kenjutsu Experts Although not an inherent genetical ability most if not all members of the clan are trained from birth to use the sword with great expertise. The incredible vault of martial knowledge that is shared amongst the Nimatsu clan is a closely-guarded secret. The result is that even the unambitious and uninterested of the Nimatsu clan's shinobi can rival ANBU in fencing. * Tenacity A third noticable trait amongst the members of the small clan is their inherent ability to take blows that would stop another man and keep going. While not always physically impressive most of their members have been known to take grievous injuries and keep fighting regardless. Whether this is a biological advantage or simply the effect of their creed or a combination of both is unclear even to the clan itself. All that can be said is that they simply will not quit. History Roughly around the year 260 the ancient clan founder Shigeru Nimatsu was born as a skilled retainer to a samurai warlord. Fighting in his feuds, small and large over time he earned his place as a skilled swordsman and a stubborn fighter before long. When the young samurai was injured and left for dead on a battlefield he was found by shinobi. He was nursed back to health and welcomed in their village of refugees, living deep within the mountains. He learned their ways and hidden techniques and became one of them. When he eventually returned to his former lord he was shunned, seen as scum for even affiliating himself with the dirty shinobi. This changed when he saved his former lord's life by thwarting an attempt on his life. Bathed in the lord's gratitude he accepted no plaudit but two swords of mystical properties that have been passed on from clan head to clan head eversince. Shigeru eventually returned to the mountain village of refugee shinobi and quickly rose to lead the village. Taking in refugees of war of all origins, common, shinobi and samurai, the village slowly grew as a neutral beacon of hope in the perilous age known as that of the warring states. The need for armed retainers protecting this little safehaven of neutrality quickly became a necessity, and it was decreed that they be of mixed breed. The combination of shinobi and samurai ways formed the foundation of the Nimatsu clan, which was officially founded in 293. The entire 4th century after the Sage's passing was a troubled time during which the village grew and shrunk with the tides of time. The village adhered to its ideal of neutrality and did not get involved into any of the ongoing major conflicts or feuds, although occasionally skirmishes broke out with adventurous neighbours wishing to take from the isolated stronghold or use its domain to surprise a foe from an unexpected angle. Initiatives like these were invariably rewarded with death, as the samurai-shinobi of the valley, slowly earning the name of 'falcons', swooped down from their mountain fortress. The 5th century after the Sage's passing was marked by the end of the Warring Clans Era and the birth of the shinobi villages. Caught between the massive territories of the Fire, Wind and Rain the village's neutrality came under increasing pressure. While previously their hard-fought independance was not impossible to achieve the first great shinobi war proved howmuch times has changed. Lying between the Rain and Fire their mountain valley proved an interesting strategical asset for both sides for outflanking the main front. Both countries repeatedly attempted to cross the border, but were repelled each and every time with great loss of life. An entire Amegakure taskforce wiped out at the cost of thirthy warriors. Miwa Watanabe, wife to Takeshi Nimatsu, the head of the clan, was crippled for life. An entire Konoha taskforce destroyed, and a feud with the Hon clan was the only reward they reaped. By the time The Great War ended the Village of Talons was a shadow of its former self, its military assets utterly depleted. So it capitulated. The Talon bent the knee before the shinobi of Konohagakure, receiving security and self-governance in exchange for military concessions, an enforced alliance and the eldest son of the clan leader to be given to Konoha as hostage to ensure the agreement would be kept. With Takeshi's eldest son having abandoned the clan not even a year before, Kensuke Nimatsu was sent to become a shinobi of the Leaf in 470, six years after the end of the Great Shinobi War. The village has experienced a revival eversince. A booming economy thanks to tolls levied off of passing traders through the mountain passes allowed the quick reconstruction and continuation of the local economy. What limited local agriculture was available provided the Land of Fire with new tastes of sake while the ancient schools of the different martial arts reluctantly began admitting Konoha students. More importantly was that new iron mined deep inside the mountainrange began appearing on the Leaf's market. Rich in carbon it allowed a minor revolution in the production of high-grade steel at a fraction of the former price. This prosperous peace was shattered in 473, when the Hon Clan launched a retaliatory strike that ended up in the annihalation of a generation of Nimatsu. Only three members of the main branch survived by merit of being away from the village. Kensuke Nimatsu, still formally a hostage in the Lead inherited the clan's leadership although his sister Masami Nimatsu who was permitted to stay in their ancestral home did much of the practical governance in his name. Although the village suffered cruelly from the fighting the economical revival meant most material damages could be repaired within a month. The vengeful fist of the Hon would not be soon forgotten, however. During the years leading to the formation of the Empire of Akino in 476 the village continued thriving under the rule of the Fire Union. When its political status became threatened during the formation of the Empire, stark resistance under Masami Nimatsu ensured that the minor clan earned itself a dubious place in the grand scheme of politics revolving around Empress Kiyomi Sato-Hon. Members * Kensuke Nimatsu (RoranHawkins) * Masami Nimatsu (NPC - RoranHawkins) * Hochi Mizuchima (NPC - RoranHawkins) Family Tree The Main Branch of the Nimatsu is the ruling line of the clan. Countless side branches exist but are mostly irrelevant to the succession of the main branch as after the second generation in a side branch a new family name is created and officially split off from the main branch. Only in a hereditary crisis will such split-off side branches be considered when inheriting the clan's leadership, although this rule has never been used in the clan's history yet. Inside the main branch the eldest male heir inherits leadership over the clan when the current head abdicates or dies. In lack of sons a daughter may emerge as female heir while bastards fall out of inheritance completely. Techniques These techniques are unique to the Nimatsu clan's fighting style and some rely on the clan's Igurai kekkei genkai a great deal, making them hard to copy. They are almost all nin-kenjutsu, a combination of shinobi arts and samurai swordsmanship. Secret Techniques The following techniques are only taught to the clan head and the utmost loyal, reliable and skilled members of the clan and village. They all heavily rely on the Igurai given their innate speed and complexity, rendering them nigh impossible to copy without clan-specific training. Traditions The Nimatsu clan has never been a great clan. Nevertheless they havealways prided themselves on their strict morals, mixed origins and arts and their long-lived independance. They are a very traditional folk in their conviction of tolerance and discipline. Moral Belief The Nimatsu have a long history of striving to protect those unable of protecting themselves. Selfless sacrifice is a value that is deeply rooted in their beliefs. From this springs their incredible tenacity and stubborness. While admirable this can lead to troubling situations where personal honour and duty combats reason and it is also why the Nimatsu are considered dogmatic and strict by some. Mixing of Shinobi and Samurai Arts From their inception the Nimatsu clan has always used both samurai techniques and shinobi techniques. Combining the school of harmony and frightening elegance that was the samurai's skill with the sword with the sublte and brutal efficiency of shinobi ninjutsu the shinobi of the Talon became well-known for their prowess in combat against both kinds of opponents. This reliance on close-ranged weaponry in combination with shinobi techniques has become their well-renowned style but also lies at the base of their view on life. Celebrating New Year 31st of December / 1st of January The last and first days of every year are celebrated by a silent march through the then usually snow-covered mountain valley with more than a thousand paper lanterns. The ritual procession starts at an old, holy shrine where a fire is lit, which is then brought to the clan's fortress where a large signal beacon is lit. This journey signifies the journey of the sun and the moon across the sky, lighting every day and night of the year. It signifies how quickly time passes, and how grateful the men and women are for being allowed to be the messengers and participators in this grand history. Honouring of Ancestors 7th of April On this day the foundation of the clan in 293 and the passing of all previous members of the clan is commemorated and celebrated. A festival-esque sphere fills the village with lanterns hung from the sides of the houses and small festivities being hosted in the marketplace. In the evening the entire village is invited to sing an ancient song of passing, remembrance and honour by candlelight at the village's graveyard. Spectators often comment on the serenity of the event and the spiritual nature of the incense burned at the graveyard. Initiation A shinobi of the Talon ceases being a fledgeling falcon and a true hawk of the valley once he passes the three tests. One is of swordsmanship, where he is to prove that he knows all guards and strikes and techniques, even when blindfolded. One is of endurance where he is to climb the highest mountain of the valley without the aid of any techniques. The third and hardest test is that of patience, where he is to meditate on the purpose of his training and life on that mountain peak for the duration of a week, so he may gain the understanding required for using the techniques he would be thaught. Shigeru's Swords Passed down from generation to generation, Shigeru's two mystical swords are something of a legend in the clan. Always at the disposal of the clan heads and given to their heir the two swords carry important religious and martial value for the members of the clan. Both swords are of high-quality construction and allow efficient chakra imbuing for ninkenjutsu attacks. The founder of the clan used both swords in his own distinct style, but not every clan head used both simultanuously, often gifting them to his heir to fight for him. Currently one of both swords has been heavily damaged and then reforged and is wielded by the current clan head, Kensuke Nimatsu. The other sword was wielded by Tagashi Nimatsu, his older brother. The sword was lost after he was killed. Relations Current relations as build up and maintained by Masami Nimatsu, effectiveclan head in most matters. These do not portray individual thoughts of Nimatsu clan members and Talon villagers and are represented by Kensuke Nimatsu, official clan head. * Senju Clan: Approval. The Nimatsu look with respect at the Senju as one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. Partly born out of fear and former enmity, but respect nevertheless. * Hyuuga Clan: Troubled. While officially there are no ties of friendship nor hostility between both clans recent events have made their relations sour. Especially the actions of the Nimatsu head, Kensuke, have upset relations given his interaction with Matsuri Hyuuga and Ezuri Hyuuga. With the recent change of leadership in the Hyuuga clan these relations might improve. That aside, the Hyuuga's unwavering pride of their kekkei genkai makes them prone to mocking the Igurai. * Hon Clan: (Forcibly) Allied. Former sworn enemies through actions neither party could influence both clans have forcibly reconciled with the ascension of Kensuke as clan head and the rising importance of Kiyomi Sato-Hon and Zakito Hon. * Uchiha Clan: Approval. Met with respect and returning respect, the Nimatsu and the Uchiha get along just fine. Although tensions exist around their respective kekkei genkai the Nimatsu feel that they are treated fairly by the Uchiha head. * Cho Clan: Friendly. With a trade contract negotiated between both clans relations have been steadfast and improving. Hyuzu tools and weapons in exchange for Nimatsu ore has a lot to do with this. The Cho clan has also been one of the major actors in reconciling the Hon and the Nimatsu with eachother. * Hyuzu Clan: Friendly. With a lot of indirect trade going on the Nimatsu harbour an affectionate respect for the renowned artisans of the Hyuzu clan who supply them with high-quality tools for their jobs. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan